Earthly Adventures
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Rin and Endia have returned with Hyoma. Now what adventures lie ahead? School, a confession, everyday life, and an interesting mother-Hyoma's mom! Rin and Hyoma romance chapter story, replacing many of my older HyRin stories, which will be deleted.


**Hello everyone! I've decided, during my super long time of reviewing my old works, that it is time to revamp my Rin and Hyoma works. **

**So I will be deleting a few of their older stories from my account and they will be taken over by this chapter archive of several Rin and Hyoma adventures, taking up from where Chaos Wars ended.**

**It's funny, I haven't actually finished the game, but I will enjoy writing this ^_^**

**It's been a long time of not writing for them specifically, though they are in a crossover story of mine. **

**I don't expect many reviews for this though, of course, since Chaos Wars isn't well known.**

**However, reviews are appreciated! I do not own Chaos Wars nor the characters in it.  
><strong>

**Earthly Adventures**

"I hope your mom doesn't kill us," whined Hayatemaru.

"Oh shut up!" cried Hyoma and Shizuku, Shizuku slamming Hayate with her paper fan.

Rin watched her new friends carefully, hoping Hyoma would calm down soon.

"Well...Hyoma...what will she think? I...I...I have no place to go and...neither does Endia," Rin sighed, slightly unnerved by having to visit her love interest's mother.

She hadn't even confessed that to him yet! Neither had he, even though he felt the same...

"Uh oh," mumbled Endia, the alternate dimension's namesake.

"You guys are going to stay with me, okay? I already told you that," Hyoma sounded confident and annoyed.

Why was he annoyed? Oh right, because even he wasn't so thrilled about explaining this crap to his mother. Explaining the fact that he wanted a girl and a little squirt to stay in the house made it more of a pain...and more frightening...If that wasn't difficult enough, telling her that he had just been at an alternate dimension undoubtedly would make the upcoming conversation the strangest conversation he'd ever have with his mother. Sighing, Hyoma began the walk to his house with Shizuku, Hayate, Endia, and Rin. They arrived in front of Hyoma's house and went up to the white oak door, which Hyoma took a deep breath in front of before opening it.

"Mom?" he called, "Mom, I'm home."

"Hyoma Kusaka, where the hell were you?" A tall red-haired woman with dark brown eyes screamed from atop the stairs that led to the main level of the house.

Her bangs looked like Hyoma's, but she had a long sheet of flowing hair after that. It was obvious that several of Hyoma's features came from the shapely woman staring down upon Rin and her friends. In fact, Rin noticed that his mother's shouting voice had caused him of all people to step back.

"And who are these two?" Hyoma's mother scrutinized the blond child and the purple haired teen.

Quickly, Hyoma stepped in front of Rin and put her behind him. Mrs. Kusaka smiled slightly, amused by something so obvious to any wise mother. As she looked down at Endia, that slight smile became large. Before anyone said another word, Endia was ripped off of the ground with a squeal.

"Ohh! He's adorable! Aww!"

Hyoma groaned, easing up as he took a sidestep away from Rin.

"We went to an alternate dimension!" sang Shizuku.

Hyoma's mother, Hiromi Kusaka tossed Endia onto her shoulders effortlessly, causing him to squeak and she squealed in delight. Now with Endia seated on top of her shoulders, Hiromi went back to the matter at hand.

"These two came from the alternate dimension! The entire place got destroyed, like the greatest play ever!" cheered Hayate.

"They have no home Mom...so I was wondering if-"

"He's so cute!" squealed Hiromi, pulling Endia back off of her shoulders.

Rin started giggling and Hyoma became mortified by his mother's behavior. One second she was ferocious and the next had her squeezing the life from Endia...was his Mom bipolar or something? No, the truth was that Hyoma's mother was a stern woman with overly girlish moments, humor, and a karate black belt. She was partially an amazon, but she was still a woman with a gentle heart.

"Mrs. Kusaka, can we go upstairs?" asked Shizuku and Hayate

"Oh sure...ohh! He's so cute!"

Endia, the small blond haired green eyed namesake child of 'the end of the world' where the group had just come from, wasn't really sure what was going on. He wasn't sure why no one in Endia did this, but it sure was fun!

"Mom, can we take them in or not?" Hyoma asked with agitation.

Hiromi looked at her son and decided to try to confirm her suspicions. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to play the embarrassing mother. She turned Endia in her hands to face Hyoma.

"This cutie?" Mom inquired.

"And Rin," Hyoma stated quickly, his voice jumping up.

He had fallen for the trick! Hiromi Kusaka burst into laughter as she set Endia on the stairs behind her.

"You like her! Aw!" squealed Hiromi

"Mom!" cried Hyoma, blushing to a painful shade of red.

Rin immediately stopped laughing at Hyoma's predicament; his predicament with his own mother!

"I don't...I...um..."

Rin finally stopped trying to speak and hoped Hyoma could figure out what to do.

"She's just a friend I made that I brought back!" exclaimed Hyoma.

"Yeah, without telling us! You went behind our backs!" called Shizuku.

"Like I have to tell you guys everything!" protested Hyoma.

"I still don't believe this alternate dimension business," grunted Mrs. Kusaka, suddenly scrutinizing her son and the stranger before her again.

Rin smiled and stepped forth, standing in front of Hyoma this time.

"Don't you? Perhaps if I could prove it then?"

From behind her back, where it had been for a while, Rin pulled out her wand.

"Do most girls carry wands like this? What if I did this?"

Rin turned to Hyoma and rose her wand.

"Cure!"

Hyoma closed his eyes and let the familiar light embrace him as Rin's magic healed him. Hiromi gasped in amazement as some random cuts on Hyoma's body healed and faded.

"You see Mrs. Kusaka? I am Rin Sunroad, gate master of Endia and a mage. Only Endia is no longer open for me or others..."

"My God...Hyoma...Fine Hyoma, they can both stay. But you know I'm not here often, so they are your responsibility! Help them settle into the guest room and no kids until you're 25!"

"Mom!" yelled Hyoma, reddening even more.

"Okay fine, 22, but that's the limit."

"Not what I meant!" protested Hyoma

Rin continued laughing, sinking to the ground as she clung to her stomach. She couldn't remember laughing this hard, never before had she truly laughed like this.

"Rin, I guess I'll take you shopping sometime today so we can get you things for school. Do you have any papers for us to register you for school?" Mrs. Kusaka inquired.

Rin tilted her head, "Papers? Can I just show them that I'm a mage instead?"

Hiromi chuckled and shrugged, "You could try, the worst you can do is get tossed out of school. I'll vouch for you too."

Rin sighed, "Okay..."

Hiromi led Rin and Endia, followed by Hyoma, up to the kitchen. Hyoma got a glass of water while Rin and Endia sat on the couch. Hayate snuck up behind Hyoma and slapped him on the back, causing Hyoma's cup to fly as he coughed.

"Hayate, you idiot!" coughed Hyoma breathlessly.

"You're going to have a lot of fun with Rin here aren't you?"

"She'll be in a completely separate room! Shut up Hayate!" cried Hyoma.

Why the heck was everyone messing with him today except for Rin? Shizuku came up too and Rin stayed where she was, looking at many things she had never seen before. Endia's eyes watched the TV as it aired a child's show.

"This picture or whatever is so weird..." he murmured.

"Probably just too smart for it," noted Rin.

"Oh-ho, Hyoma has a housemate? I can't wait to see how this ends up considering what happened last time you two got left alone!" laughed Shizuku

"You don't even know!" yelled Hyoma, "Can't you two shut up? Rin is right there you know!"

"Ohh...so it's moving pictures?" wondered Rin aloud, trying to solve the mystery of the TV.

"I guess," Endia shrugged.

"Shizuku, Hayate, you two should head home. I have to take Rin, Endia, and Hyoma out for a while to get things sorted out," stated Mrs. Kusaka.

By the end of that day, Rin was set for life in Tokyo with Hyoma and his friends. She wasn't so sure how well this would go, but she'd do her best to make it go smoothly somehow. She was successfully registered for school, much to Hyoma's surprise and everything was ready for her very first day tomorrow.

Only time could truly tell how well this was going to go…if it would at all.


End file.
